


We should Practice more

by Pryderi



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pryderi/pseuds/Pryderi
Summary: When Nico comes to practice her magic at karolina's  for the first time, things do get unexpected.





	We should Practice more

She knocked on the big house door and waited.  
She was stressed, so stressed that the entire ride she kept her bag in her lap. Afraid her staff will fall out of her bag or start working on its own.  
Of course she knew it need her blood first, but she activated it before she left and she didn't know if it had some sort of hibernate mode. But the real reason she was so stressed is that she came here to practice her magic. What if it wouldn't work? Or what if it works too well and she'll destroy something? It's the first time she's going to practice without her mother.  
She bounced nervously from leg to leg and knocked again, loudly this time. Just when she started the second knock Karolina Opened the door.  
"I'm so Sorry, did you wait a long a time? " she leaned in and gave Nico a hug , Nico could smell a faint scent of Vanilla coming from her hair. "I was listening to music and didn't hear anything"  
" it's fine" Nico said and followed her inside the house. Karolina wore a pink summer dress, and she seemed to flow through the house, humming a light pop song while climbing the stairs to her room.  
When they got to there Nico put her bag on the huge bed, and got her staff out.  
"Thanks for doing this. I didn't want to practice alone , and mom is a little preoccupied because of all the dad thing" her voice trailed off, seeing her mother cry , Is a memory she couldn't get out of her head this past couple of days.  
Her mother was always so strong ,even when Amy died she was always ice cold Tina.  
It broke Nico's heart.  
Karolina grabbed her for another tight hug" it will be fine. You both will be fine, I'm , I mean we are here for you. All of us are. "Nico squeezed her tighter. The hug was making her feel better. But she made herself pull back "Thanks" she said and smiled a tiny smile.  
" so should we start training, I can't wait to see what you can do"  
The big smile on Karolina's face was infectious and she could feel herself smile in response.  
"well I hope I can do something beside shields and snowflakes. I still don’t have full control on it. A few days ago I tried to make a chair fly and it just glued itself to the celling. "  
Karolina started laughing "are you serious?" "yeah it's still there" .she said in a serious voice, and broke in laughter, which just got Karolina to laugh harder.  
"Should I be scare you'd make me explode? "  
" nah, I could never imagine hurting you. "She said before she could think "Beside you already look like fireworks when you glow"  
Karolina started to blush " thanks". She tucked her hair behind her ear and reached for her bracelet " I guess I'll start. one last time before you turn me into a dog or something"  
And suddenly she was all rainbow, Beautiful and glowing. Not just her body but her face- she had a look of complete joy. Karolina began to rise from the floor. And spiraled around the room.  
Nico just stared at her with admiration, this beautiful Rainbow girl.  
Karolina landed in front of her, putting the bracelet back on, and turned back to her human form.  
Nico just stared at her. Karolina's face saddened " I know it's super weird "  
"NO. " Nico stopped her before she could apologize "THAT WAS THE COOLEST THING IVE EVER SEEN. I can't believe you can actually do this. "  
"You don't think I'm a freak "  
"You can fly! That's like everyone's dream. I bet Alex been fantasizing about it since he was three. "Karolina's face flinch a bit but then she smiled with relief.  
"Good, I might give you a ride if you won't leave me in pieces"  
"Deal" they shook hands , wiggling their hands for a second too long than the usual.  
Nico readied herself for the pain and activated the staff, "get some distance"  
Karolina backed a few feet back, and looked at Nico expectedly.  
The staff light up and… it seemed like nothing happened.  
She looked back at Karolina. And, oh god she couldn't breathe.  
She started laughing hysterically; Karolina's face looked normal except for the fact that they were surrounded by the snapchat dog filter. Her magical ears moved, as she stared at Nico.  
"Why are you laughing?" and a huge dog tongue rolled from her mouth.  
"I'm so sorry , it usually does what comes to my mind"  
" so you turned me into a dog "  
"I mean you do look cute like that" and she was , Karolina used the filter on her story the day before, and Nico couldn't stop thinking of her like that ever since.  
Karolina walked to the mirror, looked at herself and turned to Nico.  
"I want to see it on you "  
" no, I don’t do"  
"don’t do snapchat filters? It's not, its magic. Come on Nico"  
Karolina touched her hand lightly and that seemed to convince her.  
" fine, But only if you take off your bracelet."  
" oh so you do want to make me glow"  
"I just want you to be yourself" she started to giggle " with dog ears"  
She used her staff again and Karolina took her bracelet off, laughing hard when she saw Nico's dog nose. And Nico could swear it made her glow brighter.  
After that they just tested what other filters Nico could put on.  
Only when Nico left did Karolina remembered that her bracelet was on her desk this entire time. And that for a few hours she was herself.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hey, hope you enjoyed it ?  
> I gt this idea and had to write it down, it was either that - or Nico would accidentaly take Karolina's shirt off.But i thought this was cuter.


End file.
